Escayola
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Si había algo más molesto que estar de vacaciones y no poder abandonar el internado Sissi no podía imaginárselo. Llevaba meses planeando su viaje a la playa y a dos días de tomar el avión se había caído por culpa de Hervé y se había roto el tobillo.


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 **Escayola**

Si había algo más molesto que estar de vacaciones y no poder abandonar el internado Sissi no podía imaginárselo. Llevaba meses planeando su viaje a la playa y a dos días de tomar el avión se había caído por culpa de Hervé y se había roto el tobillo.

Se quitó los auriculares liberando en la habitación las notas de una canción de los Subdigitals, al principio escuchar aquel CD en bucle le había proporcionado calma y había silenciado al aburrimiento, pero ya no funcionaba. Suspiró. Si al menos no le doliese el tobillo... se tomaba todos los medicamentos sin retrasarse un sólo minuto, aún y así, no le aliviaban ni un poquito.

Tomó su diario del interior del cojín con forma de corazón que le había regalado su padre hacía años. Observó las tapas rosas antes de abrirlo por la primera página en blanco, ya casi no le quedaba espacio, tendría que acordarse de comprar uno nuevo cuando pudiese caminar o tal vez pedírselo a su padre. Meció el bolígrafo en el aire y apoyó la punta sobre el papel blanco.

 _Querido diario:  
Estoy cansada de estar encerrada en la habitación sin poder moverme de la cama, sin poder hablar con nadie. Aunque tampoco es que quede mucha gente con la que hablar en Kadic, sólo Nicolas, Noémie, Christophe y Odd. Ojala estuviera Ulrich...  
Si al menos pudiese salir a dar un paseo, pero no puedo. Me canso en seguida caminando con las muletas, me duelen las manos y después me cuesta dormir. He estado pensando en qué podría hacer para entretenerme y pasar estos dos meses de cama._

Alzó la vista de la página a medio escribir e inspiró hondo. No se le había ocurrido absolutamente nada. Todo lo que le venía a la mente requería poder moverse.

Tomó la almohada, hundió la cara en ella y gritó a pleno pulmón. El grito amortiguado sonó como el quejido de un niño.

Estaba desesperada.

Totalmente desesperada.

Y necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia.

Suspirando tomó las muletas y se levantó con torpeza. Aún no las dominaba demasiado bien.

«Equilibrio. Coordinación. Diez centímetros delante de los pies y avanzar» era fácil pensar en lo que le habían enseñado pero difícil aplicarlo. Las manos le dolían y el pequeño salto que debía dar para avanzar ponía a prueba todo su sentido del equilibrio. Siempre había pensado que era sencillo moverse con aquellas cosas, se había equivocado. Y mucho.

Llegó hasta la puerta sin tropezar ni estar a punto de caer, todo un logro, y la abrió. El pasillo desierto la recibió con un ensordecedor silencio. Sissi inspiró hondo haciendo acopio de fortaleza, apenas la separaban veinte metros de los baños.

—No seas gallina, Sissi —se dijo—. O vas al baño o te lo haces encima.

»Al baño.

La idea de hacerse pis encima le había dado escalofríos, ya no tenía dos años, no podía hacer eso. Apretó con fuerza las muletas y avanzó lastimosamente por el pasillo desierto balanceándose torpemente. La escayola le molestaba y las muletas hacían mucho ruido.

Tardó más de lo que le habría gustado. Aquellos cacharros del infierno no eran de gran ayuda. Alargó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo, enganchada en el marco había una nota. La despegó de un tirón certero.

 _Querida princesa de la escayola:  
Te invito esta noche a un acontecimiento especial en la salida de emergencias de esta misma planta.  
Te espero a las 20:00h, se puntual._

Le dio la vuelta a la nota, no estaba firmada. ¿Quién la habría dejado allí? No se había cruzado con nadie. Entró en su habitación arrugando la nota y se dejó caer en la cama.

No había muchos sospechosos, pero no se le ocurría quién podía haberla dejado allí, ninguno de ellos le parecía el tipo de persona capaz de preparar algo así.

Se estiró en la cama, fuese quien fuese no pensaba encontrarse con él. Dormiría un rato, con suerte la estúpida escayola le permitiría descansar un poco.

El picor la despertó, tomó la aguja de hacer punto y se rascó con ella la planta del pie maldiciendo. Miró el reloj digital que marcaba las 20:25, había dormido apenas hora y media. Se desperezó quedando tumbada boca arriba, mirando el techo fijamente. Que ganas tenía de poder volver a hacer una vida decente.

Suspiró pesadamente. Se iba a volver loca del aburrimiento.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, las 20:26, se levantó. Echar un vistazo a la salida de emergencias y saciar su curiosidad no le haría daño; aunque no podría acercarse sin ser oída.

Se quitó el camisón y se coló un vestido púrpura de tirantes. Se pasó el cepillo por el cabello negro para adecentarlo un poco y salió del cuarto. El pasillo estaba desierto, no se oía absolutamente nada, avanzó nerviosa luchando por mantener el equilibrio y empujó la puerta.

Había una mesa plegable con dos velas encima y un par de sillas, pero no había nadie. Sissi parpadeó. ¿Y si le estaban tomando el pelo? De repente le entró miedo. Retrocedió, no controlaba bien eso de girar sin apoyarse en una superficie sólida, su espalda chocó con alguien, asustada gritó, soltó las muletas, que cayeron con gran estruendo, y perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó.

—Cuidado.

Sissi, medio colgando en el aire, le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Odd la sujetaba por la cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, todavía demasiado aturdida como para hablar. Odd la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y recogió las muletas del suelo para devolvérselas.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó Sissi nerviosa. Odd le sonrió.

—He pensado que estarías muerta del aburrimiento sin poder salir, y se me ocurrió que, ya que no puedes ni ir a cenar a la cafetería, estaría bien que alguien te trajese algo diferente.

»He traído pizzas.

—La pizza engorda —soltó ella altiva, aunque la idea de comerse una pizza le parecía estupenda.

—¡Venga ya!

Las comisuras de los labios de ella se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿De qué son?

—No estaba demasiado seguro de qué te gustaban —replicó nuevamente animado—, así que he traído de cuatro quesos, pepperoni, vegetal, carbonara y barbacoa.

—¿Piensas alimentar a un ejército?

Él le sonrió abiertamente y la ayudó a tomar asiento, puso las pizzas sobre la mesa.

Charlaron, comieron y rieron.

Odd la ayudó a volver a su habitación cuando acabaron, a eso de las doce. Ella le dio las gracias, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa. Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sissi se cerró él bailó triunfal. Esperaba poder repetir.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola! Shot incluido en la colección 365. Os dejo un Odd x Sissi, hacía bastante que no escribía sobre ellos y los echaba en falta.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
